


Annoying

by snobio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amused Sam, Annoyed Cas, Annoying Dean, College Roommates, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobio/pseuds/snobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the hilarious video on YouTube by thatonekid100. AU- College Sam, Dean, and Cas share an appartment. Dean finds himself feeling restless one morning and decides to annoy Cas. One-shot, fluff, crack. OOC tired Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> You really need to see the video before reading this or it won't be as entertaining.

Dean absolutely, fucking hated cold nights.

 

He would lay, sprawled out on his stiff little top bunk-er bed, blankets piled up on his chest until he was no longer suffering from the cold, but overheating. He would proceed to throw them all off his sweaty body until he became cold again and repeated the process.

 

Ah, yes. This was the life.

 

Dean shared an apartment with his little brother, Sammy, and his best friend Castiel. Granted, it wasn't the most exciting college experience, considering the circumstances, but he considered himself mostly lucky. Of course, there was still the shitty ventilation, the creaky floor-boards, and the fact that there were only two bedrooms. But Dean otherwise found himself content.

 

Not tonight.

 

Castiel had the bottom bunk. Arguably much more comfortable on a night like this, since it was not only larger, but closer to the heater. 

 

They'd gone over this before. No one argues with Cas. Cas _really_ wanted the bottom bunk, and he was not going to let anyone else have it.

 

"You wanna go? We can go. Right now, Dean. You want this bed? Fucking fight me!"

 

Cas was grumpy when he was tired. Dean didn't feel like starting up something with his roommate, so he just let Cas have it. The only way he would  _ever_ get to sleep in that bed would be if they had some sort of... encounter. Dean didn't like thinking about that. 

 

Right. 

 

So here he was. Usually he was able to fall asleep after a few hours, but it was nearly 6:00 a.m. and Dean was still tossing and turning. Cas snored quietly from underneath him, occasionally making some weird, gruff noise.

 

He smiled to himself. Cas shifted. ' _It's never to early to bug Castiel,'_ he thought.

 

"Hey Cassie..." His voice rang out in what had once been a peaceful morning. He dragged out Cas's name in a whiney voice.

 

Cas shifted again and groaned. "Whaaaat?"

 

Dean giggled. "You ever get homesick?"

 

Cas sighed into his pillow and rolled over. No answer.

 

"Do you??" 

 

"Whaaat." Cas's voice was muffled in his pillow. 

 

Dean asked his question again, which was followed by Cas mumbling about "five more minutes" and "please just go the fuck to sleep." He went quiet for a few moments, thinking about something else he could say to get on his friend's nerves. Cas was a fucking tightass, and pretty much anything could piss him off when he was tired.

 

Dean made his voice go as high as it could, trying to sound creepily innocent. "Hey Casss..."

 

"DEAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 

Dean made a pouty face and pulled himself over to the edge. "Okayyy Mr. Grouchy pants. Geez, someone put a stick up your ass?"

 

Cas breathed in sharply and flipped himself over, trying to block out Dean's voice. "I'll put a stick up  _your_ ass if that's the only way to get you to FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP."

 

Dean giggled. "I'd like to see how that would go. Besides, Cas, I don't think I want you to be doing that when you're in such a bad mood.."

 

When Castiel didn't say anything in return, Dean leaned over the edge and stared at his friend, who now had a pillow covering his face. "When I say weakass, you say bitch! WEAKASS..."

 

No reply. "BITCH!" Dean shouted to himself.

 

Cas cried out a wounded "SHut UUUUP! PLEASE!" and threw his pillow onto the floor in annoyance. "I'm going to kill you, Dean!"

 

Dean smiled brightly when Cas opened his eyes and stared at him with a mix of anger and adoration. Mostly anger. "Hi baby."

 

Cas snorted. "Listen up, Dean. Your baby talk and adorable puppy eyes won't work on me. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard when I get up, it's not even funny. So, wipe that stupid grin off your face. Okay?"

 

"Aww," Dean said. "You're such a little sweetie, aren't ya? Good thing you love me!"

 

"Yes, good thing."

 

The room fell quiet for a minute, Dean and Cas now staring quite lovingly into each other's eyes. Cas blinked a few times and sat up, not turning away from Dean. The Winchester smiled and let himself relax, knowing that his friend was now awake and no longer in his grumpy state. And, yeah, maybe "friend" wasn't the term to be used here, but Dean had no other way to put it. He and Castiel loved each other, and there was plenty of unresolved sexual tension (which he soon intended to resolve), but right now it was a cold, quiet morning. Right now, Dean wasn't going to get into all that with Cas.

 

He jumped off the top bunk and curled up under the covers next to his "friend". 

 

Cas petted his head and smirked, eyes half closed. "You're so fucking dead, Winchester."

 

 

 


End file.
